


Know me do

by lalois



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Banter, Boys Being Boys, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recent Pottermore entry provided big news for all Japanese wizards. Ohkura is not willing to let it go wasted, but how is Ryo dealing with that?<br/>Written for International Fanworks Day 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know me do

Ohkura beamed.

There wasn't any other one in the green room yet, apart from a black haired guy sitting with his legs sprawled on the couch: he was playing with a portable console while cursing under his breath.  
The drummer took the sit beside him and chuckled.

"Hi, Ryochan."

The older one did not bother to reply.

"So so so so, Ryochan" he asked, patting the fellow colleague on one knee "weren't you utterly excited when you heard the Harry Potter news?!"  
"... When I heard what?!" Ryo grumbled low, not really paying attention.  
"The Harry Potter news" Ohkura gently repeated.

At Ryo's open frown, he quickly explained "I had always thought I'd be a Hufflepuff guy because, you know, their common room is just beside the kitchens in the basement of Hogwarts Castle, and that you'd be a Slytherin for sure because, no offence, but you'd make a talented and wicked magician for sure. And it wasn't exactly helping that my House colour would be yellow and yours green, because I'd call that irony. Or destiny, that is, with me being the green guy among Kanjani8 and you the yellow one. Ryochan, are you listening?"

"Not really." Ryo grumbled low.

"Well, whatever. Now listen to me: as I was saying, everyone in the world has dreamt of being a Hogwarts student so far, but right now it does not matter anymore for us. Isn't it awesome?!"

An explosion gaming noise did break the silence that had then fallen between them.

Ohkura sighed, slumping back in the couch.  
He turned to his left to gaze at his mate.

"Ryochan... are you really not interested in Mahoutokoro?"  
"Mahouwhat?!"  
"Mahoutokoro" Ohkura slowly repeated "JK Rowling-san said it has also the best reputation in the world for what Quidditch is concerned. I'm pretty sure Shin-chan would be happy of that" he concluded, nodding almost between himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ohkura" Ryo harshly commented, to which Ohkura suddenly took the gaming console from Ryo's hands.  
"Hey!" Ryo snapped, glaring at him.  
"It's Mahoutokoro" the other guy explained "The Official Japanese Wizarding School DOES exist in the Harry Potter world. I don't need to dream about Hogwarts anymore, can you get that?!"

Ryo raised a suspicious eyebrow, unsure what to say or do. Ohkura had always been a weird one, deep inside, after all.

He looked enthusiastic and afraid of something at the same time, and Ryo realized that despite his previous chitchat, he was now somehow waiting for his permission.

"Just go on" he whispered then.

Ohkura did concentrate on the console in his hands before resuming his talk.

"When I was younger, I had a serious thing for the Harry Potter world" he explained.  
"I wasn't a child anymore back then, yet its universe was appealing to me also. And right now... I don't know, time has long passed but it's as if it never did. I still feel the same: I know magic is fantasy, but it's also SO real. Reading about this Mahoutokoro thing made me feel warm inside. It made me happy even though I'm nearly 31 years old..."

He paused.

"I feel like a fanboy" Ohkura said in a very low voice "as if all my fantasies could really become true indeed. Or... they already are, which is simply... well, stupid of me".

Ryo came closer; he held out one hand to reach for the console but instead of stealing it back, he covered the drummer's large hands with his own ones.

"Fanboys are truly the best" when Ryo spoke, his voice was steady and hoarse.

"Eh?" Ohkura blinked twice.

"And you've known this for long" Ryo went on "I need you to come and support me when Eiichiro Oda sensei will finally reply and accept my plea to get to meet him" he explained in a deadly serious tone "you know, there's the fair chance I could pass out as soon as I see him for real".

He had not to wait long before Ohkura dissolved into a laughter.

"I was talking seriously" he objected, with a playful punch on Ryo's thigh.  
"I never said I wasn't" the older one replied "Oh, and by the way... Ohkura?"  
The drummer's face turned left and looked up at Ryo's eyes.

"Believe me, magic DOES exist" Ryo said "because if it did not, I cannot explain myself how a part of your inner fantasies did become true indeed" he concluded with his broad trademark grin opening up onto his face.

Ohkura did not have to ask what was behind Ryo's words.  
They both knew.

As fanboys, they did understand each other pretty well, after all.


End file.
